1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wound golf ball having satisfactory spin, feel and durability and featuring increased distance.
2. Prior Art
In prior art wound golf balls each having a solid center, thread rubber and a cover, the cover is often formed of ionomer resins and balata rubber. Covers of two-layer structure are also known. Although many attempts have been made on wound golf balls to improve the spin properties and distance thereof, there is still a desire for further improvements.
In general, the spin properties of golf balls are determined by an amount of deformation of the ball upon impact and the frictional force between the ball and the club face. The ball shows the tendency that the spin rate decreases as the deformation amount of the ball upon impact becomes greater, and also as the cover becomes harder.
In order to improve the controllability of the ball upon iron shots, it is required that the cover be made soft and the deformation amount of the ball be optimized relative to the cover hardness.